Lirios sobre cenizas verdes
by Deiv
Summary: No estás solo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aunque estés en el más profundo pozo, aunque estés en la isla más solitaria y perdida. No estarás solo porque mi corazón te pertenece, siempre estará contigo, allí donde estés…"
1. Lo leo en tus verdes ojos

Dedicado a toda la gente de La Pareja del Fénix. Gracias a vosotros lo que empezó como un One-Shot se ha convertido en algo totalmente distinto. De momento ya estoy escribiendo una tercera parte. ¿Acabará aquí? No lo sé, creo que mientras tenga algo que contar y me guste crecerán más lirios sobre las cenizas verdes…

**Primera Parte **

"**LO LEO EN TUS VERDES OJOS"**

- ¿Está todo listo? - preguntó la Señora Weasley a un ejército de gente que estaba en la cocina.

Era 31 de julio. Todos estaban en Grimmauld Place. Todos estaban allí. Todos. Pero había una isla en medio de ese mar de gente que habitaba la casa. Una isla aislada y solitaria. Una isla llamada Harry Potter.

- Aquí en la mesa está todo listo - contestó Remus Lupin mirando una mesa repleta de platos nuevos y vasos relucientes. Encima estaban listos los más exquisitos guisos de la matriarca Weasley junto a un enorme pastel. Sobrevolando la mesa encontrábamos velas dando luz a todo aquél que se sentase en la mesa.

Harry Potter había pasado pocos días en Privet Drive. No llegó a estar dos semanas con sus tíos, pero para él ya eran más que suficientes. Es verdad que su supuesta familia lo trataba mejor, mucho mejor. Estaba bien alimentado, tenía un poco de ropa nueva sólo para él, ni un grito y ni una tarea doméstica. Sería genial si no fuera porque le daba mucho tiempo para pensar. Demasiado. Tiempo suficiente para caer poco a poco en el pozo de la depresión. En Privet Drive estaba medio muerto.

- ¡Los regalos también están a punto! - exclamó Hermione medio escondida detrás de una enorme montaña de regalos, algunos más grandes que otros, todos ellos decorados con distintos papeles y motivos mágicos: escobas voladoras, varitas, dragones, unicornios… Todos ellos revoloteaban ante los ojos de Hermione.

En la sede de la Orden del Fénix las cosas cambiaron un poco. No estaba solo, aunque se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, y las pocas veces que salía durante un día podía comprobar que no era el único que vivía con el dolor. Otras personas también sentían dolor por la muerte de Sirius. Eso ayudaba un poco en la mente turbulenta del niño-que-vivió. Pero él era el único que, aparte de vivir con el dolor, vivía con la rabia, con la impotencia, con la culpabilidad… A él lo engañaron y eso le costó la vida a su padrino, a él lo engañaron y eso estuvo a punto de costarles la vida a sus amigos, a Hermione… Vivía con la impotencia de una persona que tiene el futuro escrito, de una persona que tiene que luchar sí o sí por su vida, de una persona que no tiene opción, que no tiene vida…Por eso se encerraba, por eso evitaba a la gente, como en final de curso. Se encerraba porque no entendía su vida, porque tenía miedo de su futuro, porque no le quedaba esperanza… Aunque muy a su pesar había de reconocer que allí, con la poca gente que quería se sentía más vivo. En Grimmauld Place estaba medio vivo.

- La decoración de la cocina también - dijo Ron admirando una cocina limpia, repleta de adornos mágicos cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley. Pequeños dragones relucientes volando aquí y allí, fuentes mágicas que soltaban chispitas de diferentes colores y formas, guirnaldas que cambiaban de aspecto… La cocina parecía otra, no tenía nada que ver con la del año pasado. Ni la casa.

Grimmauld Place había sufrido una transformación radical y absoluta a manos de la señora Weasley y de Remus. Con la llegada del verano, y los esfuerzos de parte de la Orden y de un grupo de estudiantes en vacaciones, la casa fue rehabilitada para vivir en plenas condiciones. Y lo habían conseguido. Eliminar plagas, limpiar a fondo, deshacerse de muebles trampa y objetos inútiles, y redecorarlo todo les había costado sudor y tiempo, pero el resultado era espectacular. La casa estaba irreconocible. Lo único que recordaba al pasado era el cuadro de la señora Black, con la diferencia de que ya no chillaba. El profesor Dumbledore había encontrado la solución.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que bajará? - preguntó el profesor Lupin mirando a todos los presentes. Allí, en la cocina, preparados para celebrar una fiesta se encontraban la familia Weasley, Hermione y sus padres, y parte de la Orden del Fénix, con el director de Hogwarts en cabeza. Nadie sabía si bajaría, o tal vez alguien sí…

Para todos en esa casa era sabido el encierro de Harry, no en su habitación sino en él mismo. Se había aislado en sus sentimientos, en su dolor, en sus pensamientos. Claro que bajaba y hablaba con ellos todos los días, pero sabían que estaba ausente, aislado en su isla. Harry no quería hablar de la muerte de su padrino, o de cómo se encontraba. Las veces que lo intentaban la reacción era la misma: decir que estaba bien, cerrar los ojos con fuerza, suspirar e irse de allí. Siempre lo mismo. Preferían hablar con él de cosas triviales porque así, durante las comidas, lo tenían con ellos. Pero hoy era diferente, era un aniversario sin Sirius. Y no querían molestarlo en su habitación, lo intentaron los primeros días pero sólo recibían una contestación arisca por parte de Harry. Hoy no era día para molestarlo.

- Bajará, estoy segura - contestó Hermione con la vista perdida - Sabe que le hemos preparado una fiesta y bajará. – acabó suspirando - Aunque no creo que pasé mucho tiempo con nosotros.

Todos estaban preocupados por él. Lupin insistía en ir a su habitación y hablar con él de Sirius, de hacerle entender que no tenía la culpa de nada, que ellos estaban a su lado. La señora Weasley decía a los niños que fuesen a charlar con él, a pasar el día en su habitación, a entretenerle. Pero el profesor Dumbledore fue tajante. Les dijo que dejasen a Harry tranquilo, que no lo forzasen. Primero tenía que entender, porque entender llevaba a la aceptación de las cosas. Así que le dejaron más o menos tranquilo, sin insistir en el tema de su padrino. Pero sin lugar a dudas la persona más preocupada era Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura, Hermione? - inquirió Ron, mirando a su amiga. Nunca había visto un rostro tan triste y preocupado.

Hermione era el espejo del alma de Harry. Estaba triste, ausente y preocupada. Y eso todos lo notaron, sobretodo sus padres. Con la llegada de Harry ella se convirtió en su sombra, intentando animarle, sacarle una sonrisa, hablar de Sirius, de sus sentimientos, hacerle entender, ayudarle…Pero sólo conseguía un "estoy bien, Hermione. No te preocupes" y un encierro posterior. Insistió más, aunque Harry se enfadase con ella. Le daba igual. Tenía que ayudarle de algún modo. Al final se dio cuenta de que no conseguía nada así, y optó por, cuando pasaba algún tiempo con ellos, hacerle pensar en otras cosas. Era poco tiempo pero ya era algo. Hacer los deberes, comentar las noticias del Profeta, incluso de quiddich. Ella sabía que era muy poco, ella sabía que no había encontrado la manera de ayudarle. Esperaba haberla encontrado hoy.

- Estoy segura de que bajará, Ron… - contestó chasqueando la lengua. Y acabó añadiendo flojito, suspirando - Y que sea por un buen rato…

Ron ya quería replicar. Últimamente su humor no era muy bueno, las peleas con Hermione se incrementaron bastante, sobretodo si ella hablaba de Harry. Pero una voz se lo impidió.

- Bonita decoración, gracias por molestaros - dijo Harry mientras cruzaba la puerta con aire abatido y triste.

A continuación sólo se oyeron algunos petardos cortesía de los mellizos y un caótico grupo de "felicidades" y "por muchos años, Harry" lanzados por todos los presentes en aquella cocina. Para seguir con muestras de afecto como golpecitos en la espalda, encajadas de mano, algún que otro revoltijo de pelo y, cómo no, el abrazo de Hermione seguido de un débil "felicidades".

- Venga Harry, siéntate - dijo Arthur - ¡Vamos a empezar a comer, que tenemos que celebrarlo!

Las horas pasaron, y los platos también, incluso el pastel ya era sólo un recuerdo sobre la mesa de la antigua cocina. Pero todos seguían sentados, disfrutando de la compañía. Dumbledore hablaba con Arthur y sus dos hijos mayores, la matriarca de la familia Weasley discutía con Tonks y Remus sobre cómo mantener la cocina de la sede de la Orden, los mellizos y Ginny reían mientras hacían funcionar algunos artículos de la tienda de sortilegios, y el trío y los padres de Hermione hablaban sobre la magia y el colegio. Pero Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Harry, quería que durante un buen rato se olvidara de todo, de la muerte de Sirius y de todas las cosas que atormentaban a su amigo. Porque ella sabía, lo leía en sus ojos, que había más, mucho más…

- Ahora que hemos comido el pastel ya puedes abrir los regalos - le decía la madre de Ron mientras levantaba a Harry y Hermione se situaba a su lado para ayudarle.

- Este es mío y de Tonks - le explicó Remus mientras Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, delante de la chimenea, quitando el papel decorado con varitas echando chispas a un paquete bastante grande.

- Libros de preparación de un auror! - dijo el chico de ojos verdes ojeándolos - Muchas gracias…

Cogió el siguiente paquete, que era muy grande y pesado, y lo empezó a abrir, cosa que le costó un buen rato. En este caso el regalo estaba decorado con pequeños unicornios.

- Un baúl… - exclamó un poco sorprendido.

- De parte mía y de Arthur - dijo Molly dirigiéndose hacía Harry - y de los padres de Hermione. Tiene compartimientos mágicos, necesitarás mucho espacio con tantos libros…

- Muchas gracias - dijo mirando a los padres de sus amigos - No hacia falta.

La mirada de Harry se volvía más triste con cada regalo que abría, expresión que no pasó desapercibida por la persona que estaba a su lado ayudándole con los ya abiertos. Ahora cogió un paquete pequeñito con cierta desgana.

- Un pensadero - explicó Albus Dumbledore mirando la pequeña escultura, que tenía forma de fénix, que su alumno tenia en las manos - Creo que te será muy útil en estos días…

Harry se puso de pie y alzó su mirada hasta hacerla coincidir con la de su director. Nadie respiraba, todos observaban la extraña expresión que tenía Harry. Para todos era sabido que director y alumno no se habían dirigido la palabra desde la salida del colegio. Pero la respuesta de Harry los desconcertó más.

- Yo, en su situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Somos humanos… - Harry se giró y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina cuando añadió - ¿Podría hacer aparecer los regalos a mi habitación? No puedo hacer magia y prefiero abrirlos arriba…

Con un mar de miradas extrañadas y expresiones de no haber entendido nada a su alrededor Harry se disponía a cruzar la puerta. Pero una voz le izó girarse…

- ¡Espera Harry! - exclamó Hermione acercándose a él - Coge el mío, te lo quería dar yo directamente…

- Gracias, lo abriré arriba - se iba a girar cuando la mano de su amiga le cogió del brazo.

- Harry… Ábrelo cuando llegues arriba, por favor… - dijo su amiga suplicándole con la mirada clavada en los ojos verdes y tristes de Harry.

- Lo haré, tranquila - acabó medio sonriendo ante la insistencia de Hermione, cogió la mano con la que ella sujetaba su brazo, la dejó suavemente y se fue escaleras arriba como el viento pasa entre los árboles.

- ¿Por qué se fue? Faltaban muchos regalos para abrir… - dijo Ron medio confundido medio ofendido - ¿Y qué le dijo al director? No tiende sentido…

Nadie contestaba, todos estaban pensando en lo sucedido, en el porqué de la reacción del niño. Dumbledore se permitió sonreír un poco mientras hacía aparecer los regalos en la habitación de Harry, pero los otros no entendían que le había dicho Harry al director, o tal vez una persona sí…

- Este año no hay regalo de Sirius - contestó Hermione sentándose en una silla al lado de sus padres. Estaba preocupada, había visto una lágrima salir de los ojos de Harry. Pero por lo menos sabía que había hecho una cosa bien, sabía que había acertado, sabía por la respuesta dada a su director que estaba en lo cierto. Había mucho más encima de Harry que la muerte de su padrino. Hermione también se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

Después de la intervención de Hermione en la sala solo quedó el silencio.

--------------------

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos con el regalo de Hermione en su mano. Sabía que huía, sabía que los dejaba después de mucho esfuerzo para preparar su fiesta, pero no podía quedarse allí. Este año no había regalo de Sirius, este año no había Sirius y eso dolía. Era esa lágrima que le salía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ya en su habitación sacó la cabeza por la ventana. El viento hacía levantar los mechones azabaches de Harry como olas que surcan el mar. El sol iluminaba su rostro donde dos ojos verdes brillaban, pero no con luz propia sino por efecto de las lágrimas y del astro rey. Era reconfortante sentir ese calor en el rostro.

- ¿Qué me dirías tú de todo esto, Sirius…? - susurró el chico al viento.

¡Qué paradoja! Seguro que le diría que su muerte no era culpa de él. Harry sonrió tristemente ante este pensamiento. Pero él sabía que lo era, como tantas otras muertes, por culpa de él, por culpa de la maldita profecía. Alzó la mirada al cielo. Cuantas muertes inocentes… Cuantas vidas inocentes en peligro… Sus amigos… Hermione…

Hermione. Giró su mirada para centrarse en el regalo que tenía encima de la mesa, se dirigió hacía allí, lo cogió y lo miró. Era pequeño y tenía un papel negro, lleno de estrellas que brillaban intensamente. Era un papel muy bonito… Recordó la mirada de Hermione cuando le dio el regalo. Lo abrió con cuidado.

Era un libro pequeñito y raro. Pequeño para ser un libro de estudio y raro porque no tenía título ni nada por el estilo. Era verde, un verde vivo e intenso. Instintivamente pensó en sus ojos y sonrió, a Hermione no se le escapaba ni un detalle. Lo ojeó, todas las páginas estaban en blanco, todas menos la primera, donde la letra de Hermione le susurraba en su interior…

_"Querido Harry,_

_Te preguntarás que es lo que tienes en las manos. Es sencillo, es un diario. Y te preguntarás el porqué de este regalo. Ya no es tan sencillo._

_Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ser la única persona que puede leer en tus ojos, llegar a lo más profundo de tu alma. No me hace falta el legilmens, ni nada de magia, sólo necesito mirarte. Créeme, me siento orgullosa de ello._

_Estos días leo dolor, rabia, impotencia, resignación y más dolor, pero ya no leo vida e ilusión como lo leía antes. Y yo me pregunto por qué. Por qué._

_Quiero ayudarte, Harry, pero no lo consigo, no puedo. Quiero alcanzarte, estar a tu lado, acompañarte con tu carga, pero no puedo. Estas lejos, muy lejos, como una isla perdida en un mar de dolor y resignación, y yo que intento alcanzarte estoy atrapada en ese mar._

_¿Por Sirius? Sí. ¿Sólo por Sirius? No, estoy segura de eso. Tus ojos me lo dicen. Tienes una carga en tus hombros mayor que la peor que nos podamos imaginar. ¿Cuál? No lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo. Quiero ayudarte._

_Entiendo tu silencio. Creo que tu dolor es inimaginable por nosotros. Todos queríamos a Sirius, pero tú más que nadie, sólo tú sabes cuánto te duele. Al igual que sólo tú sabes lo que te atormenta, lo que no te deja vivir. Lo leo en tus ojos, vivir no tiene sentido para ti…_

_Por esto te hago este regalo. Un diario, una Hermione de papel. ¿Me he vuelto loca? Seguramente. Pero ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarte, me duele en lo más profundo de mi corazón verte así, y no poder hacer nada por ti es mi mayor pesadilla. _

_Sé que no puedes decir lo que te pasa, que el dolor te lo impide. Por esto este regalo. Cuéntale a la Hermione de papel lo que te pasa por la cabeza, cuéntale tu dolor, cuéntale tu preocupación. Cuéntalo todo, como si me tuvieras delante. Expresa tu dolor. Y espero con el tiempo lo puedas compartir con la Hermione de carne y huesos, con tu amiga, con la persona que te espera… Porque créeme, es mi mayor deseo ayudarte, estar contigo…_

_No estás solo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aunque estés en el más profundo pozo, aunque estés en la isla más solitaria y perdida. No estarás solo porque mi corazón te pertenece, siempre estará contigo, allí donde estés…_

_Te quiere, Hermione."_

Una lágrima cayó sobre la primera página del diario. Exactamente sobre la firma de Hermione. Harry sonreía y lloraba. Temblaba, todo él temblaba. Se sentó en el escritorio, miró por la ventana. Suspiró. Miró el libro, su Hermione de papel…

- Así que eso quieres - le habló cogiendo una pluma y tinta - Pues bien, te lo contaré todo, pequeña…

--------------------

El crepitar de las llamas era la música para todos aquellos que estaban en el salón. Las llamas iluminaban algunos rostros de los presentes, y las sombras que proyectaban danzaban por toda la sala, incluso el gato de Hermione se divertía persiguiendo las sombras.

Remus Lupin y los padres de Hermione hablaban amenamente sobre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Al lado podíamos ver a Ron y algunos de sus hermanos jugando al ajedrez, estaban haciendo un torneo. En un sillón más separado Dumbledore hablaba con los mellizos sobre cómo les iba la tienda de Sortilegios. En unas butacas encontrábamos al matrimonio Weasley y a Tonks discutiendo sobre el ministerio.

Al lado de la chimenea teníamos a Hermione. Las llamas iluminaban su rostro concentrado. Sentada en un sofá de dos plazas, delante del fuego, seguía tejiendo gorros, guantes, bufandas y todo tipo de prendas… Aunque pareciera que estaba muy concentrada su mente estaba en otro sitio, no pensaba en puntos ni en hilos, no…

Se escucharon unos pasos cerca de la puerta del salón, pero sólo el gato los escuchó. Con sus orejas y la cola apuntando al cielo observaba la puerta y ronroneó satisfecho como si supiera quién entraría en pocos segundos.

La puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido sordo y prolongado. Todas las conversaciones pararon, todas las agujas de tejer pararon, un peón que huía de un caballo se paró. Todas las miradas se posaron en unos ojos verdes que acababan de entrar.

Todos vieron a Harry Potter entrar en el salón con la mirada clavada cerca de las llamas. Todos vieron unas agujas volar cerca de la chimenea. Todos vieron dos personas acercarse, casi desesperados por llegar al otro. Todos vieron a dos personas abrazarse. Todos vieron Hermione y Harry abrazados con fuerza. Todos vieron a Harry llorar a mares. Porque Harry Potter lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

--------------------

Lejos de la calidez de un abrazo, lejos del llanto de un niño, arriba, unos pisos más arriba el sol entraba por una ventana abierta e iluminaba un escritorio repleto de libros y plumas. Encima del escritorio podíamos encontrar un libro verde abierto, cuyas páginas danzaban al ritmo del ligero viento que entraba por la ventana. Páginas recientemente escritas por dos puños… Páginas que construyeron un barco en un mar de dolor…

_"Querida Hermione,_

_Yo también estoy orgulloso de que me puedas leer los ojos. Es una cosa que siempre he sabido, y que con los años se ha hecho más evidente. Es un orgullo compartir esta conexión tan especial contigo…_

_Estás en lo cierto cuando dices que la muerte de Sirius no es la única carga que llevo en la espalda. ¿Qué reacción tendrías si te dijera que la profecía no se perdió, que yo sé su contenido? ¿Si te dijera que mi destino está escrito, que mi destino es convertirme en un asesino si quiero seguir viviendo? ¿Qué tantas muertes a mi alrededor son por mi culpa, porque yo soy el elegido por la profecía?_

_Mis padres, Cedric, Berta, Sirius… Muertos porque estaban a mi lado, porque estaban en medio del camino que nos une a Voldemort y a mí. Muertos por mi existencia… Sé que me dirías que no es cierto, que era algo inevitable, que Voldemort es un demente… Pero mi culpa, mi remordimiento sigue allí. Mi dolor y rabia también._

_Mira a Sirius. Murió por salvarme, murió porque no te escuché. Sí, ya sé que yo también lo quería dar todo por salvarle a él, que hicimos lo mismo pero con resultados distintos. Pero tenía todas las respuestas delante, bueno todas no, pero te tenia a tú y tú ya sabías que no teníamos que ir, pero yo fui y muerte… Dolor, culpa, remordimientos, rabia._

_Me seguiste, me seguisteis a un suicidio casi seguro. Y si hubieras muerto… Cuando te vi caer… No podías estar muerta, no lo soportaría… También estáis en peligro a mi lado. Me siento tan solo, Hermione… Dolor, culpa, remordimientos, rabia._

_¿Por qué no me lo contaron antes? Se hubieran podido evitar algunas muertes, la muerte de Sirius… ¡Qué rabioso me sentía! Pero somos humanos. Mi cariño por Sirius me cegó, y fui a salvarle, caí en la trampa. Dumbledore también sentía cariño por mí, y ese cariño le cegó, no quiso contarme nada para que pudiera vivir tranquilo… Dolor, culpa, remordimientos, rabia._

_Vivir… ¿Qué es vivir? Ya no lo sé. Mi vida queda tan lejos, tan en el pasado. Dónde quedan esos años en los corríamos por Hogwarts sin estas cargas. ¿Dónde? Vivir… Ya no tengo vida, esto no es vivir… Estoy perdido, y me siento solo. _

_¿Solo? Tu letra me dice que no, que te tengo a ti. Me alegro de tenerte aquí, a mi lado. Y siento no poderte contarte, Hermione de carne y huesos, lo que me pasa. No puedo hacerlo sintiendo dolor, culpa, remordimientos y rabia. _

_Pero una cosa sí que te la podré decir sin palabras, que ya me has ayudado, siempre lo haces, siempre lo consigues. Eres ese ángel de la guarda que todos tenemos, bajas del cielo y te pones a mi lado, siempre. Eres la única que siempre me ha creído, que siempre ha estado aquí. Eres especial._

_Creo que a tu lado puedo conseguir dejar atrás esa isla, ese mar de dolor… He de atravesar ese mar para alcanzarte, y juntos alejarnos. Y todo será gracias a ti. Con la Hermione de papel empezaré a adentrarme en el mar y a aceptar mi vida, y cuando llegue a ti, Hermione de carne y huesos, podré empezar a vivir una nueva vida, y sobrevivir a ella._

_Ya es hora de dejar la isla, de adentrarme al mar. Saldré de la habitación para ir a encontrarte. No sé que haré, seguramente llorar. ¿Llorar? Sí, Harry Potter llora, porque Harry Potter es humano y el dolor ya no lo puede soportar. Y después de llorar, ya veremos, empezaremos a vivir de nuevo._

_Me has vuelto a salvar, Hermione._

_Te quiere, Harry"_

Las páginas bailaban, se ondulaban delante del viento, y las palabras danzaban iluminadas por el sol.

--------------------

¿Cuánto duró el abrazo? ¿Cuánto duró el llanto? Depende de las personas; para la mayoría de los adultos el suficiente para alejar el dolor y las penas, para la mayoría de los jóvenes el suficiente para ir a buscar una cámara y hacer una foto de recuerdo, para cierto pelirrojo demasiado para su gusto, y para los abrazados poco, demasiado poco…

Cuando el llanto cesó, cuando Harry se tranquilizó envuelto por el aroma de su amiga, por el aroma que emanaba su cabellera castaña, sólo entonces se separaron un poco, con rostros sonrientes. Hermione alzó una mano y con una caricia reconfortante, según la opinión de Harry, le secó las lágrimas que quedaban por su rostro. Y con esa mano tocando la mejilla de su amigo sonrió al ver los ojos brillantes por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella sabía que lo había conseguido, lo había ayudado. Harry seguía con los brazos alrededor de ella, sintiendo su calor…

Pero el maullido del gato los sacó de su ensoñación y entendieron que no estaban solos en esa sala, aunque para ellos así hubiera sido. Teñidos de rojo se separaron y fue entonces que Harry vio lo que estaba haciendo su amiga antes de su llegada.

- ¿Sigues tejiendo para los elfos, Hermione? - preguntó Harry cambiando la mirada del sofá donde había estado Hermione hasta posarla en los ojos de su amiga.

- Bueno… Sí, sigo tejiendo - contestó mirándose los zapatos y mordiéndose el labio, no quería que Harry dijera que era una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - y ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amiga añadió - Ya sé que no sé tejer, pero me puedes enseñar. Eres una buena profesora, ya me lo has demostrado muchas veces…

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó cohibida Hermione.

- ¡Claro que eres buena profesora! - contestó Harry sonriendo - ¿Gracias a quién conseguí dominar el hechizo atrayente para la primera prueba del torneo? ¿Gracias a…?

Pero no pudo continuar dando más ejemplos porque una Hermione toda roja por lo que acababa de decir su amigo y por las miradas de todos los presentes le interrumpió.

- Harry, yo te decía si seguro que me quieres ayudar con los gorros…

- Ya sé que me preguntabas eso - y Harry le sonrió divertido - Sólo que me gusta ver como te pones cuando te dicen lo que vales realmente… - y ante la mirada de su amiga añadió cambiando de tema- ¡Claro que te quiero ayudar! A parte de que así te podré tejer una bufanda…

- Venga, ven… - Hermione le cogió por la mano sonriendo y le condujo hasta el sofá donde se sentaron los dos - Esto será divertido, muy divertido…

Harry admiró los ojos de Hermione mientras esta le indicaba como coger las agujas y el hilo. Sonrió al ver que los ojos le volvían a brillar como siempre y que tenía esa sonrisa en la cara, esa sonrisa tan sincera. Cogió las agujas y el hilo, y antes de empezar a dar su primer punto, pensó que allí se sentía vivo, allí en aquel sofá, delante del fuego, al lado de su amiga. Al lado de Hermione estaba vivo.


	2. Cenizas de fénix

**Segunda Parte**

"**CENIZAS DE FÉNIX"**

El rasgar de las plumas inundaba la sala, era reconfortante sentir esa música. El fregar de la punta con el duro pergamino, el tintineo cuando sumergías la pluma en el tintero. Hipnótica y tranquilizadora música que sonaba en horas tardías en una sala casi vacía.

_"Los sentimientos… Son una curiosa espada de doble filo. Tienen un filo negro como la noche, negro como la muerte, es ese filo que daña, que mata, que te lleva a sentir las peores cosas de este mundo en tu propia carne: dolor que te desgarra el alma, rabia que te ciega de toda realidad, pena que te inunda el corazón, miedo que te hiela la sangre, desesperación que te lleva al pozo del no vivir… Girando la espada tenemos el otro filo, blanco como la nieve, puro y brillante como el primer rayo de sol, es ese filo que no corta sino que cura las peores heridas: felicidad que llena de brillo los ojos apagados, esperanza que hace brillar tu alma, ilusión que ilumina las mañanas, confianza que te llena las dudas, amor que devuelve la vida al corazón…_

_Todo ser humano empuña esa espada, todo ser humano es cortado por esa espada. Cuando es el filo negro el que te corta una y otra vez, sin piedad, sin descanso, sin remedio, deseas dejar de ser humano para no sentir… Te olvidas de que existe el otro filo, te olvidas de girar la espada y empuñar orgulloso el filo blanco, te olvidas de buscar otros filos blancos y brillantes en la oscuridad del dolor. ¡Recuerda que eres humano! ¡Recuerda que también hay felicidad! ¡Levanta, empuña el filo de la esperanza y busca en la oscuridad! A estocada negra su sonrisa. A estocada negra su mirada. A estocada negra su calidez. A estocada negra su amor…"_

Harry levantó los ojos de su propia letra y contempló a sus dos amigos. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa, apartados de la cómoda butaca donde él escribía en su preciado libro verde, terminando los deberes de verano. Miró como su amigo pelirrojo se desesperaba intentando comprender lo que leía, y sonrió viendo como pasaba páginas del libro que ojeaba. Desvió la mirada para concentrarse en su amiga. Allí estaba con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose un labio y agitando rítmicamente la pluma mientras, al parecer de Harry, formaba una idea mental sobre lo que tenía que escribir en el pergamino. El libro que le regalo por navidad estaba abierto al lado de Hermione, sonrió viendo como dedicaba una última ojeada al libro. Se acomodó en su butaca y observó maravillado como su amiga se ponía a deleitarle con su escritura perfecta y musical.

¿Cómo clasificar esa música, ese escribir? Harry lo definiría como un constante _allegro_. Pero si escuchaba bien podía diferenciar pequeñas partes en ese concierto. Partes de _allegro assai_, donde Hermione plasmaba con rapidez su torrente de ideas. En otras se escuchaba un _andante gracioso_, donde se dulcificaba el ritmo para que nuevos pensamientos lleguen a una mano cansada después de un _divertimento_. Y al final, se remataba con un _allegro appassionato_, para concluir un concierto, para dejar caer las conclusiones de una mente maravillosa a un pergamino portador, sin saberlo, de una gran partitura musical.

_Silentio_. Harry estaba absorto contemplando a Hermione. Tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya no escribía, su amiga ya no tenía la mirada puesta en el pergamino, su amiga había dejado de tocar para dejar sólo un trémulo _silentio_ en la sala. Su amiga, ahora, le miraba con sus ojos del color de la miel, unos ojos que le observaban y le preguntaban mientras sonreía divertida.

Harry podía leer esos ojos como el libro abierto que tenía en su regazo, y ahora mismo le decían _"No es que me moleste pero ¿por qué me miras así?"_. Una sonrisa mayor apareció en los labios de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, puso su mejor cara de niño bueno para decirle _"¡Me pillaste!"_. Sabía que se había quedado mirando fijamente a su amiga maravillado… Maravillado por ella… Dulcificó su mirada como diciéndole: _"No puedo evitarlo… En estos días negros sólo tú has conseguido hacerme vivir, hacerme sentir vivo. Eres…" _Los dedos de Harry jugaban con las páginas del libro verde, acariciaban las palabras que expresaban sus sentimientos, sus pesares y su esperanza…Y así se quedó, mirando a Hermione.

La mirada rodeada por la suave iluminación de las danzantes llamas duró lo que un crepitar puede durar en un ambiente mágico: unos eternos segundos… Eternos segundos rotos por la voz de una persona…

- ¡No aguanto más! - gritó Ron desesperado ajeno a todo lo que había pasado momentos antes.

- Ron, no hace falta que grites… - contestó Hermione aún mirando de reojo a Harry.

- ¡Yo me voy a la cama que tantos deberes me matarán!- se levantó bruscamente de la silla sin hacer caso a lo que le había dicho su amiga, con grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta del salón y justo cuando iba a abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando con Harry y Hermione, se giró para encontrarse la cara divertida de su amigo y el ceño fruncido de su amiga - ¿Vamos?

- Ve tú, Ron - le contestó Harry tapando el bufido que había soltado su amiga - Yo quiero terminar algo… - terminó acariciando el libro.

- Escribir supongo… - contestó desdeñoso Ron y se giró para hablar a su amiga - ¿Y tú?

- Me quedaré un rato más, quiero pulir el trabajo de Aritmancia - le contestó removiendo algunos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

- Cómo queráis… - contestó Ron levantando los hombros y tras unos segundos de vacilación desapareció tras la puerta.

Hermione se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al sofá que estaba al lado de la cómoda butaca donde Harry la estaba observando.

- Este Ron nunca cambiará… - comentó Hermione mientras Harry giraba su butaca para estar bien encarado a su amiga.

- Tanto trabajar le afecta demasiado - contestó sonriendo - ¿Trabajarás un rato más? Creo que te vendría bien un descanso, que hoy has hecho mucho…

Hermione rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Descansaré, tranquilo… - sonrió Hermione - Ahora quería tejer un poco pero a Ron no se lo podía decir, siempre se ríe de mí - acabó con una mueca.

- No sabe lo que se pierde - Harry intentó animar la cara de Hermione - Me gustaría tejer contigo un rato, pero quiero terminar algo… - y señaló las pocas paginas en blanco que quedaban en su libro verde.

Hermione contempló las pocas páginas que su amigo le mostraba, y no pudo reprimir una sincera sonrisa. Harry había escrito mucho en todos estos días y eso sólo quería decir una cosa: estaba saliendo poco a poco del pozo.

- ¿Te ha servido? - preguntó temerosa.

Harry suspiro profundamente. Sabía que el momento llegaba, que cada vez se sentía más preparado para abrirse a su amiga, buscar un apoyo en ella. Lo necesitaba… Pero faltaba poco, muy poco…

- No sabes cuánto… - le contestó dejando fluir las palabras como un suave viento pasa entre los árboles, levantó la mirada para añadir - Tranquila, faltan unas páginas…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que había ayudado a su amigo y eso era suficiente para ella. Y por la última contestación de Harry ahora también sabía que pronto escucharía la verdad, incluso podía ser esa noche… Decidió cambiar de tema.

- Voy a la cocina por un vaso de leche, ¿quieres que te traiga uno? - le preguntó risueña - Siempre van bien para pasar estas horas…

- ¡Me encantaría! - le contestó Harry - Creo que la noche será larga - añadió pensando que quizás hoy escribiría el último punto a su libro.

--------------------

"_Aquí, sentado, veo pasar todos los días de este verano que ya llega a su fin. El encierro en mi isla negra, allí en medio del dolor amargo, todos los intentos de llegar hasta mí no sirvieron de nada hasta que tú llegaste a mis manos, hasta que comprendí que ella había llegado a mi corazón…_

_Recuerdo las palabras: No estás solo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado porque mi corazón ya te pertenece… Llegaron al fondo de mi alma, arraigaron en mi corazón despedazado y des de entonces has sido mi esperanza, mi aliciente para seguir adelante, para sobrevivir…_

_Ese abrazo que curó mis heridas, que me dio aliento para salir al encuentro de una nueva vida. Cierro los ojos y aún siento tus brazos alrededor mío, mis lagrimas brotar a mares y tu calidez… ¡Qué sorprendidos se quedaron todos!_

_Los días siguientes fueron un alivio para mí, y qué decir para los demás. Nadie me dijo nada pero sabía que…"_

Aunque fuera verano las noches en Grimmauld Place eran frescas y por eso se agradecía que el fuego estuviera encendido y también tener en las manos un vaso de leche caliente. Hermione podía escuchar los suaves golpes de las dos agujas de tejer que ella misma provocaba en cada punto mezclado con el armonioso escribir de su amigo que estaba a su lado llenando el libro verde de pensamientos.... Estaba tejiendo una bufanda de color escarlata con unos finos reflejos dorados, en los extremos se podía apreciar un león y un fénix jugando entre ellos. Tenía tanta experiencia que podía tejer mientras su mente volaba hasta otros temas. Y ahora mismo su mente correteaba por los días que siguieron al cumpleaños de Harry…

Recordó, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el primer desayuno después de la noche del abrazo cuando todos los presentes le preguntaron por el regalo que le había dado a Harry. Ella contestó la verdad. Un libro. Nadie supo cómo un libro pudo cambiar tanto la vida de Harry, pero estaban contentos de tenerlo de vuelta.

A partir de ese día era más habitual verlo por la cocina, o por los salones hablando un poco con la gente que estaba en la casa. Puede que en los primeros días no hablase mucho, sobretodo escuchaba, pero al menos estaba allí. También se hizo habitual verlo sentado en la butaca donde ahora estaba escribiendo en ese libro verde, verde ojos de Harry…

_"Es curioso cómo consiguió un diario con las tapas del color de mis ojos. El color es exactamente igual. Sonrío al pensar en los rumores de la gente cuando me veían en esta butaca escribiéndote, Hermione, pero esto es un secreto entre tú y yo. _

_Me costó un poco volver a la vida diaria después del encierro en mi habitación. Poco a poco fui entrando en la vida de la casa, en las conversaciones soñolientas de los desayunos y en las comidas bulliciosas… Pero sobretodo guardo especial cariño de las noches en que tejíamos, aquí en el sofá, los dos juntos, rodeados por lo que yo llamo mi familia. _

_Entre punto y punto podía hablar contigo y, a veces, cuando Ron se sentaba con nosotros hablábamos los tres como en Hogwarts. También podía escuchar a los Weasley hablar con Lupin y tus padres. _

_Tus padres, eso me hace pensar en cierta noche…"_

En el fondo, aunque no lo quería reconocer, tenía un buen recuerdo de lo que pasó esa noche. Sobretodo porque después de mucho tiempo pudo escuchar la risa de Harry otra vez…

Habían terminado de cenar, y el salón estaba lleno de conversaciones. Aquí y allá había grupitos de gente que charlaban animadamente. Al lado del sofá donde ella estaba tejiendo con Harry se encontraban sus padres y Lupin hablando, cómo no, del mundo mágico. Por razones obvias salió a la luz Hogwarts y Lupin les explicó sus aventuras de Merodeador, cosa que provocó las risas de todos y la atención de Harry. Siempre le gustaba escuchar historias de su padre y, aunque fuera duro, de Sirius…

Pero la curiosidad de la madre de Hermione pudo más y preguntó por las aventuras de su hija y sus amigos, y Lupin contó lo que sabía… Tercer año salió a la luz con todo su esplendor y con él los centenares de normas que rompieron… Los padres reían, y comentaban que no se imaginaban a su hija rompiendo normas siendo tan estricta. Ella estaba replicando pero la risa de Harry le impidió continuar…

_"Creo que no reía así des de hacía muchos meses. Hermione estaba avergonzadísima y no pude evitarlo. Escuchaba como decía que ella sólo doblaba las normas cuando hacía falta y no pude evitar reírme…_

_Me fulminaba con la mirada, pero no me reía de ella. Era de la situación. Sin su, como decía ella, habilidad para doblar las normas yo ya estaría diez veces muerto, y aún así se avergonzaba de lo que hacía, cuando tendría que sentirse orgullosa. Poca gente se arriesgaría como ella por las personas que quería…_

_Expliqué a sus padres como me había salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones con sus normas dobladas, que era una amiga fiel hasta los últimos extremos, una persona maravillosa y que indudablemente era la mejor bruja sobre la faz de la Tierra…"_

Fue una de las manifestaciones de agradecimiento más abiertas que le habían hecho en su vida, aunque discrepaba en algunas cosas: él también le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones y él, como le había dicho en primer año, era el mejor mago. Él le había enseñado lo que convierte a un mago en un mago de verdad.

También en estos días Harry había mostrado buscar apoyo y cariño en ella, como si lo necesitará con toda su alma. Suponía que alejar el dolor por el que pasaba Harry no era fácil. Recordaba la primera vez… Estaban desayunando acompañados por Lupin cuando salió el tema del entierro de Sirius… Aún podía sentir la mano de Harry apretar la suya… Harry había buscado debajo de la mesa su mano y se la cogió con fuerza, como si eso le diera fuerzas por hablar, aunque fuera por unos segundos, de ese tema. No volvió a hablar de Sirius, pero sí que volvió a cogerle la mano, y a…

_"¿Cómo puede un gesto tan sencillo llenarte tanto? En muchos momentos de estos días la bruma del dolor ha vuelto para perseguirme, pero entonces mi salvación llegaba de la mano de Hermione. Y no lo digo como frase hecha, mi salvación era su mano. Cuando la cogía esa bruma, esos instantes de dolor, desaparecían…_

_Después, aunque no pasará por un momento delicado, me gustaba sentir a Hermione. Una pequeña caricia en la mano, abrazarla por detrás cuando estaba sentada en el sofá para saludarla, un pequeño beso de buenas noches en la mejilla cuando no me veía nadie… _

_Creo que al principio le sorprendió, pero ahora es un pequeño ritual que seguimos ella y yo. Pequeños gestos que me llenan el día. Recuerdo haber leído por alguna parte que la felicidad se encuentra en los pequeños detalles de cada día… Y ella me da esos pequeños detalles que me hacen feliz…_

_Nunca antes me habían dado tanto cariño…"_

Si no le fallaba la memoria, por alguna novela había leído que la felicidad se encuentra en los pequeños detalles de cada día. Y podía decir con toda satisfacción que sus días estaban llenos de pequeños detalles. Claro que se habían abrazado antes, y cogido de la mano, pero esta vez era diferente: no estaban en mitad de una aventura mortal, esta vez tenían plena consciencia de lo que hacían. Le quería dar a Harry lo que tanto tiempo se le había negado. A decir verdad, después de tantas semanas siguiendo este ritual, no podía vivir si se lo quitaran. No lo negaría más tiempo, ella también necesitaba sentir a Harry…

Y también necesitaba saber que le pasaba por la cabeza… Sabía que había hecho todo lo posible, que el regalo dio sus frutos y Harry había vuelto, poco a poco, al mundo. Pero ella necesitaba saber que había atormentado, y atormentaba, a su amigo de tal forma que había querido dejar de vivir… Necesitaba saber toda la verdad para estar preparada para ayudarle en todo momento. Porque había decidido que iría con Harry hasta el mismísimo infierno…

_"¿Qué te puedo decir, última página, que no sepan tus hermanas que te han precedido…? Creo que ya lo sé…_

_A tus hermanas les he contado todos mis miedos, todos mis pesares… Hemos hablado de la muerte de Sirius, como me persigue la culpabilidad… Sí, sí, ya sé lo que me dirás… También hemos hablado de la verdad, de la verdad que se me había ocultado todos estos años… Ya no culpo a nadie. Sí, pequeña página, también de la profecía y de Voldemort… Toda tu vida orientada para matar a alguien… Sólo de pensarlo se me corta la respiración… Matar… Pero a ti no te quiero contar eso, no…_

_Eres una página especial, y como tal quiero que lleves escritas unas palabras únicas para mí. ¿Por qué eres especial? Eres especial porque como última página significas el final de una etapa y el comienzo de una nueva. Te diré que etapas son con una analogía…_

_Si yo fuera un fénix en estos momentos me estaría consumiendo en el fuego, en realidad mi fuego tendría llamas negras porque ha sido el dolor lo que me ha reducido a cenizas… El final de una vida, está es la etapa que concluyo. Y el siguiente paso es renacer, esta es la etapa que empezaré cuando te escriba el último punto. Como un fénix me tocará renacer de mis cenizas, de mi dolor, para empezar de nuevo. No sé que motivos puede tener un fénix para volver a la vida, pero yo te puedo contar mi motivo… Son estás palabras las que quiero que guardes como un tesoro…_

_Renazco de las cenizas por ella, vuelvo a la vida por ella, sobreviviré por ella…_

_Por ella…"_

_-------------------- _

Harry cerró el libro verde suavemente, dejó la pluma encima de la mesa y levantó la vista. Allí estaba Hermione tejiendo una magnífica bufanda con la vista fija en las agujas, apostaría toda su fortuna a que su mente no pensaba en puntos ni en hilos, sino que pensaba en otras cosas…

Se levantó de la butaca, lo acababa de decidir: ya era momento de decir la verdad. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver el fuego en la chimenea, las cenizas brillaban aún debajo de las llamas que le saludaban con su danza. Cenizas… Ya era hora de dejarlas…

- ¿Aún quieres saber la verdad? - le preguntó Harry, sentado ya al lado de su amiga, con voz decidida.

Hermione levantó la cabeza sobresaltada, no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo había dejado de escribir y que en estos momentos estaba a su lado con una expresión serena a la cara. Tardó en contestar, su mente no se había recuperado de la repentina pregunta.

- Sí… - contestó con un susurro poco audible.

- A veces la verdad es el arma que más daño te puede provocar - Harry quería asegurarse de que Hermione estuviera preparada - ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

- Sí, Harry. Quiero saber, quiero ayudarte… - le contestó casi suplicante.

- Ya me has ayudado, y no sabes cuánto… - le sonrió Harry - La verdad… Algunas vidas se hubieran podido salvar si lo hubiese sabido antes, pero… - se revolvió el pelo nervioso y suspiro - No sé por donde empezar…

Hermione contemplaba el rostro nervioso de Harry y decidió anular la distancia que quedaba en el sofá entre ellos dos. Le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza, diciéndole que estaba allí.

- Por el principio, Harry - le contestó Hermione - No tenemos prisa.

- Supongo que tendré que explicar algunas cosas del curso pasado que no sabes… - la miró como pensando en las siguientes palabras que diría - Creo que el curso pasado me dejé llevar por las cosas, y pensé poco… Supongo que estaba enfadado por muchos motivos. Ya sabes: el sapo, los castigos, Snape, lo que descubrí sobre mis padres y Sirius cuando estaban en el colegio… - y mirándola añadió - Pero eso no tenía que ser motivo para gritarte, no te lo mereces…

- Harry, te entiendo. Te pasaron muchas cosas y no debía ser fácil llevarlas a hombros… - intentó tranquilizar a su amigo.

- No es fácil, no… - suspiró - como te decía hay algunas cosas que no sabes. Por ejemplo me molestó muchísimo que Dumbledore ni me mirara a los ojos, ni me hablara en todo el curso… Hasta ese día… - se quedó sumido en el silencio durante unos segundos - Me lo tomé como si no confiara en mí después de tantas cosas que había, que habíamos, hecho… Pensaba que me consideraba un niño que no era digno de saber la verdad… Ahora sé que lo hacía porque sabía que Voldemort podía poseerme…

- Por eso la Oclumancia - continuó Hermione - Para evitar que vieras a través de Voldemort y evitar los sueños…

- Si sólo fuera eso… - contestó con un deje de amargura en la voz - Era para evitar que soñara con el Departamento de Misterios, con ese pasillo… Para evitar que me engañara… Te mentí, te dije que no soñaba más y cada noche era más claro… Lo siento tanto…

Hermione apretó con más fuerza la mano de Harry y con la que tenía libre le acarició suavemente una mejilla.

- Harry… ¿Dumbledore sabía que te intentarían llevar al Departamento de Misterios? - preguntó cuando notó que Harry ya estaba más tranquilo.

- Lo sabía, todos lo sabían… - levantó la mirada para encontrarse a los ojos de Hermione - La Orden vigilaba la entrada porque allí se encontraba la profecía y esa profecía sólo la pueden coger los implicados, es decir, Voldemort y yo… Como él no se arriesgaría a ir por ella me engañó para que fuera yo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te dijeron nada de buen principio? - preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

Harry rió un poco, y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

- ¿Si te dijeran que existe una profecía sobre tu vida… no querrías saber qué dice? - preguntó pensando en la actuación del director.

- Tienes razón… - contestó Hermione.

- El director pensó que ya había sufrido bastante en mi infancia - su mirada estaba perdida

en el fuego, recordando aquellos momentos - Me dijo que me veía feliz en Hogwarts, con vosotros, y que la verdad podía esperar… - suspiró - Me quería como a un nieto y no deseaba atormentarme…

- Así que - Hermione intentó recapitular la información - como no quería decirte la verdad decidió protegerte de otra forma: la Oclumancia…

- Pero no sirvió de nada… - añadió con amargura - No me esforcé y todo acabó mal…

- Se perdió la profecía y… - la mirada de Harry se posó en ella - perdimos a Sirius…

- Sirius… - suspiró Harry y mientras daba un ligero apretón a la mano de Hermione - ¡Cuánto dolor que sentí! Cuando llegué al despacho del Director después del duelo entre ellos me quería morir… Cuánta rabia que sentía hacia mí mismo, me habían engañado… Por mi culpa Sirius había muerto…

- Harry… - le interrumpió Hermione - Sabes que no es verdad, tú también arriesgaste tu vida por salvarle a él, porque pensabas que estaba en peligro. No tienes que culparte…

- Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé… - la miraba con intensidad - Ahora lo he entendido, pero no puedo dejarme de sentir responsable de tantas muertes - y añadió viendo que le interrumpiría - No me puedes decir que no porque no sabes toda la verdad…

- ¿Toda? - se sorprendió Hermione - ¿Te dijo algo más Dumbledore?

- Todo, Hermione, todo… - cogió aire para continuar - ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué intentó matarme Voldemort cuando yo era pequeño?

- Bueno, él fue a matar a tus padres y supongo que como también estabas tú tenía que… - se quedó en silencio al comprender una cosa.

- ¿Lo has entendido? - Harry lucia su expresión más triste - Yo tampoco lo había visto así hasta que me lo contaron…

- No puede ser… - Hermione parecía nerviosa - ¿No me estarás diciendo que Voldemort fue a matarte a ti?

- Sí, Hermione… Me quería a mí, no a mis padres…

- Su objetivo eras tú… - se quedó en silencio - ¿Por qué…?

- Por la profecía, Hermione - le contestó Harry.

- ¿Cómo? Si esta rota. Nadie, ni Voldemort, sabe el contenido… - Hermione no se lo podía creer.

Harry cogió aire para serenarse, el momento había llegado. En unos instantes diría en voz alta esas palabras que le habían atormentado noche tras noche, palabras que en sus sueños aparecían escritas en el aire con letras de fuego…

- ¿Estás segura? La profecía la dijo cierta persona delante de otra…- Harry miraba los ojos de su amiga mientras le cogía la mano - …nosotros conocemos a las dos personas - ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga prosiguió hablando - El profesor Dumbledore estaba haciendo una entrevista a nuestra profesora Trelawney cuando ella entró en trance y dijo las palabras que han marcado mi vida…

- ¿Dumbledore sabe el contenido de la profecía? - preguntó lentamente Hermione como si intentara encontrar algún sentido oculto a sus palabras.

- Sí, lo sabe y yo también… - su amiga se sobresaltó al sentir estas palabras pero Harry continuó hablando - El día en que murió Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore me explicó el contenido de la profecía perdida… - antes de decirla en voz alta preguntó - ¿Estás segura de que lo quieres saber?

- Harry, cuéntamelo… - le costaba hablar a Hermione, estaba aturdida por todas las revelaciones y pensaba que esta podía ser la más impactante.

Harry alargó la mano libre y atrapó entre sus dos manos la mano de su amiga. Tras una serie de apretones para coger fuerza recitó, por primera vez en voz alta, la profecía.

- La profecía - cogió aire - dice lo siguiente: "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el sétimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

La voz de Harry se apagó. No se atrevía a mirar a su amiga, no sabía si estaba preparado para cualquier reacción que ella pudiera tener, así que esperó en silencio a que ella dijera algo. Pero la voz de su amiga no se escucho en la sala, en lugar de eso sintió como la mano de Hermione temblaba. Levantó la vista y lo que vio le dejó aturdido: su amiga lloraba silenciosamente…. Lágrimas amargas brotaban de los ojos miel de Hermione, recorrían su mejilla y se perdían en los labios que temblaban mientras intentaban dejar ir palabras incoherentes…

Tardó en reaccionar, su mente se había quedado en blanco. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que tenía que hacer algo. Sabía que las palabras ahora no servirían de nada, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: la abrazó con fuerza.

Hermione sintió unos brazos rodearla, unos brazos que la atraparon contra un cuerpo que conocía muy bien, unos brazos que la abrazaron dándole una calidez que necesitaba como el aire… Sólo después de unos largos minutos empezó a tranquilizarse y pudo hablar…

- No es justo, no es justo…. - las palabras salían cada vez con más fuerza y acabó gritando - ¡No es justo que todo te pasé a ti!

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la reacción de su amiga. No quiso dejar de abrazarla pero se separó un poco y liberó un brazo para coger con su mano la cara de Hermione. Le acarició la mejilla durante un buen rato, intentando que su amiga se recobrara de la impresión. Sólo cuando vio que ya estaba mejor prosiguió.

- La verdad puede hacer mucho daño… - le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos - Y no todo me hubiera podido tocar a mí…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó con la respiración entrecortada mientras se recobraba de sus lágrimas.

- La profecía - se separó un poco y volvió a buscar el contacto de la mano de ella - dice que el único nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes de los que lo han desafiado tres veces… Pero había dos candidatos…

- Tú, ¿y…? - preguntó entre curiosa y sorprendida.

- Neville, Hermione. Neville era el otro bebé…

- Neville… - se quedó muda intentando comprender todo lo que había escuchado hasta ahora. Parecía que su mente se había recobrado después de unos minutos. Había cosas que no le encajaban, se decidió a preguntar - ¿Y te escogió a ti…?

- Sí, me marcó como a un igual… - con tristeza añadió - y de paso mató a mis padres, aunque creó que se llevó una buena sorpresa después… - la mirada de Hermione le pedía más, así que explicó los detalles - El profesor Dumbledore cree que me escogió a mi porqué se vio a él mismo en mí: los dos hijos de muggles… Pensó que yo era más amenaza que Neville…

- Si te escogió a ti, ¿quiere decir que Voldemort conocía la profecía? - Ahora las cosas ya tenían más sentido para ella.

- Sí, la conocía en parte… - aquí Harry se permitió una sonrisa - …y eso le condenó.

- ¿Cómo que le condenó?

- Un espía de Voldemort que corría por la taberna donde se hizo la profecía, escuchó sólo el principio, la primera frase… - su mirada se perdió como cada vez que intentaba recordar esas palabras - Voldemort pensando que lo sabía todo se precipitó, vino a mi casa e intentó matarme… Pero sólo consiguió marcarme como a un igual, como a su enemigo. Por eso ahora que ha vuelto intentó recuperar la profecía para saber exactamente todo lo que decía…

- ¿Tienes alguna idea del poder que dice que tienes? - le preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé con seguridad… - suspiró nervioso y habló como si se estuviera debatiendo interiormente - Según el director… Pero yo no tengo un poder especial, soy un mago normal, ¡incluso me cuesta hacer algún que otro hechizo! Pero Dumbledore dice que hay una sala del Departamento de Misterios… - paró pensando en las palabras que utilizó su director - …siempre cerrada. Una sala que está llena del poder más misterioso e increíble, el cual dicen que yo poseo y que Voldemort no posee nada…

- ¿Cuál puede ser? - se preguntó su amiga.

- Aún no lo entiendo, pero me dijo que era esto… - y con la mano señalo el corazón de su amiga - Esto es lo que me ha salvado tantas veces…

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Los dos intentaban serenar sus ideas y sacar alguna conclusión de sus palabras, pero no conseguían nada. Fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿El final de la profecía dice lo que no quiero pensar que dice? - preguntó Hermione con miedo en su voz.

Harry lanzó un largo suspiro, se permitió unos segundos de silencio.

- Dice lo que dice - y con amargura añadió - Si quiero vivir tengo que matarle. Tengo que matar, Hermione… - acabó con voz desesperada.

Hermione no dijo nada, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con ternura. Le susurraba pequeñas palabras de apoyo en el oído. No quería imaginarse el calvario por el que estaba pasando su amigo.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Hermione? - le preguntó Harry aún abrazado.

- No lo sé Harry, no lo sé… - era todo tan doloroso - Cuéntame…

- Todas las muertes… Todas… Por mi culpa, Hermione… - pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos - Cedric y Sirius murieron porque estaban en el camino que une a Voldemort y a mí… Sé que me dirás que no es mi culpa pero sus muertes las llevaré a cuestas toda mi vida… - se calló para recobrar el aliento - Cómo me dolió perder a Sirius… ¡Era el padre que nunca tuve!

Hermione intentó tranquilizar a Harry, para conseguirlo tuvo que estirarlo en el sofá y recargar la cabeza de su amigo en su regazo. En un extraño abrazo. Acariciándole el cabello consiguió que se tranquilizara y que siguiera hablando. Era bueno que expresara su dolor…

- El mundo desapareció delante de mis ojos - estirado podía ver como su amiga le acariciaba el pelo mientras le escuchaba como si le fuera la vida en ello - Me quería morir, Hermione… Demasiado peso, demasiada culpa… ¡Pensé que te morías delante de mis ojos! - hablaba rápidamente y hacía saltos en el tiempo - Caí en un pozo sin fondo, el dolor me ahogó y perdí las ganas de vivir… Nunca me había sentido tan solo… - aquí sintió como su amiga le apretaba la mano con fuerza - Hasta que llegaste tú…

- Nunca te dejaré solo, Harry, nunca… - dijo las palabras con una convicción absoluta.

- Lo sé, Hermione - le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y miró el fuego que se consumía - He de volver de las cenizas, no puedo rendirme ahora… Gracias a ti lo he entendido, escribir me ha ido muy bien… - su amiga sonrió ampliamente - Puede que mi vida este llena de dolor, y seguramente me tocará sufrir más, pero tengo que vivir. Tengo que vivir por mis padres, por Sirius, por vosotros y por ti… - le dedicó una fugaz caricia - Miro atrás y queda tan lejana aquella vida despreocupada, y delante sólo tengo incertidumbre… Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero lo tengo que hacer. Venceré, con la carga que conlleve, no porque una profecía me lo diga sino porque no dejaré que os pase nada…

Hermione abrazó con más fuerza a Harry, quería transmitirle con más intensidad la sensación de que ella estaba allí, que le quedará grabado en el corazón que ella siempre estaría allí. Ahora podía comprender, bueno nunca llegaría a saberlo del todo pero podía llegar a intuirlo, todo el sufrimiento que había sentido su amigo en su propia carne. Suspiró pensando en la carga que llevaba Harry en los hombros y pensó, sin saberlo, en la misma analogía que había hecho su amigo en el libro: Harry parecía un fénix que hubiera renacido de sus dolorosas cenizas y que ahora intentaba sobrevivir a una vida llena de incertidumbre… Nunca había estado tan decidida…

- Te ayudaré a sobrevivir a tu vida, Harry, aunque sea lo último que haga… - Hermione sonrió al ver el porqué del silencio de su amigo tras la pregunta.

Harry se había quedado profundamente dormido en su regazo, lucía un rostro tranquilo, casi angelical. Con sus gafas caídas, sus ojos cerrados con dulzura, su pelo azabache viviendo a su aire y sus labios entrecerrados… No pudo resistirse a sus impulsos más arraigados y acercó su rostro al de Harry y suavemente lo besó. Duró unos breves segundos pero que para ella fueron eternos. Sorprendida levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa en la cara hablo en un susurro.

- Te quiero, Harry…

Inconsciente de todo, Harry notó como una calidez le recorría todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies. Algunos lo describirían como una suave descarga de electricidad, otros como unos cosquilleos en el estomago… Pero eso, realmente, era la magia más antigua y más poderosa que una persona podía sentir en su cuerpo. No hacían falta varitas, incluso no hacía falta ser mago, sólo hacía falta amar en lo más profundo de tu corazón… Entonces, sólo entonces, la verdadera magia aparecía dentro de ti…

En estos momentos Harry era el mago más poderoso del mundo. Lo era porque amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón… Y entre sueños lo hizo saber provocando la sonrisa más maravillosa de Hermione…

- Yo también te quiero…


End file.
